BossHog
BossHogs are aggressive bigger variants of Pigsies living in Savannah biomes. They spawn during daylight and during night times, mainly on Savannah Grass. These proud creatures will turn to look at player characters approaching them, but will attack when player characters get too close. They will attack by swinging their tusks from one side to the other and can throw player-characters upwards (and backwards) like Pigsies, after they snort and lower their tusks for a second. Boss Hogs also have a call for help ability, which will cause nearby mobs like Shrewdshrews and Pigsys to become aggressive to the player. According to Playful, BossHogs have 460 health points and based on tests, they require 65 hits with a Twig, 46 hits with a Wood Sword, also 46 hits with a Stone Sword, 23 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 11 hits with an Iron Sword, 8 hits with a Diamond Sword or 5 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems like BossHogs have 45 armor points. Boss Hogs are unusually tough to take down at lower levels, being almost as difficult to KO as the toughest Creatures in the game; but they quickly become manageable with better gear. When they are killed or when players harvest from them after taming them and making them their Pets, BossHogs will usually provide players with: * 1-2 BossHog Tusk (more as a pet-harvest), * 1-3 Red Mushrooms (more as a pet-harvest), * Leather (not as often as Pigsies and Night Pigsies though), * Bones, * Globs of Goo, and/or * Sinews Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, there's a very small chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and/or Year of the Pig Lanterns from BossHogs when you kill them. The chances are much higher to receive these Recipes as a pet-harvest though. BossHog Pets To tame a BossHog, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the wild Creature for 15 seconds without being interrupted. After obtaining the Rancher Badge through questing (9 Quests starting with the Quest "Fall for You"), the taming time will be reduced to only 3 seconds. The Badge does not have to be "selected" in order to grant this Buff. The safest way to tame any Creature is to build a hovering closed-up trap with a bottom made of Slabs or any type of blocks with small holes in them that will not allow Creatures to slip through. A destination Teleporter should be placed higher up into the trap, so that a Creature that is teleported there will fall down and onto the bottom. A departure Teleporter has to be placed into the wild, and the Creature needs to be lured or chased into it. Then you can stand below the bottom of the trap and tame the Creature through the holes. Even W'urm (probably the strongest Creature in Creativerse that can even attack downwards) can't reach player characters if they are positioned directly below him. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds as long as you don't have achieved the Rancher Badge, so that the taming process will not be interrupted whenever the BossHog "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. If a Creature already starts to prepare its special attack, then it will be too late to throw a Stun Bomb. The special attack will still hit in this case even if the Creature already starts to appear stunned. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again, this could lead to using too many Stun Bombs, which can be lethal to weak Creatures like BossHogs eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Globs of Goo can be thrown in order to slow down Creatures so much that they're nearly immobilized, but this will not prevent BossHogs from fighting back when being tamed. Since update R45 in July 2017, if aggravated Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame BossHogs and other Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore after having agitated them. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives at least once before the 5 seconds are over, so that the Creature will not wake up, start to move again and the taming process will be interrupted. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again. As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were wild Creatures killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets though. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze, and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program. You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food as shown in their Pet Window to receive the best harvest (ca. 3 times the amount of their loot if you killed them). You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. After your Pets have digested the food (can take a few minutes), you can harvest from them by pulling them with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Their pet-harvest consists of: * 1-6 BossHog Tusk (more as a pet-harvest), * 1-3 Red Mushrooms (more as a pet-harvest), * 1-3 pieces of Leather (not as often as Pigsies and Night Pigsies though), * 1-3 Bones, * 1-3 Globs of Goo, and/or * 1-3 Sinews, and maybe very rarely * 1-2 Crystal Shards. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, you have the chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and Year of the Pig Lanterns from tamed BossHogs when you harvest from them. The chances are much higher if you have fed your Pets their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet window. Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Savannah Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Surface Creatures